Viúva Negra
by Morgana Black
Summary: [EM HIATUS]As histórias de Bellatrix Black Lestrange
1. Trailer

"**Viúva Negra"**

_**Sinopse:**_

_Dizem que a '**Latrodectus Mactans'**, popularmente conhecida como Viúva Negra, tece sua teia de tal modo a deixar os seus companheiros totalmente à sua mercê, rendidos por seus fios cuidadosamente trançados. E quando finalmente alcança o objeto de seu desejo... ela mata o seu companheiro após a cópula. _

_Dizem que uma Black não ama, mas isso não a impede de tecer a sua teia de interesses, não é mesmo?_

_Essa não é uma história romântica, sobre um casal apaixonado. Não. Essas são apenas algumas das muitas histórias de Bellatrix Black Lestrange..._

_**XxX**_

_**Trailer**_

**Você, você é minha máscara**

**Você é minha coberta, meu abrigo**

O curioso nas festas da alta sociedade, era a falsidade que predominava ali. Como um baile de máscaras, sendo que a sua real identidade era oculta não por máscaras, mas pelos sorrisos vazios e as palavras falsamente polidas que eram distribuidas gratuitamente. Cada máscara pessoal escondia um segredo, um pecado. Covardia em mostrar o seu verdadeiro eu? Não, não se tratava disso. Mas era conveniente esconder o seu lado negro. Muito mais conveniente...

**Você, você é minha máscara**

**Você é o que é culpado**

Com o rosto impassível e o olhar inexpressivo, Bellatrix adentrou a cozinha da mansão Black e encontrou sua tia Walburga dando instruções para os elfos domésticos da casa. Deixou de lado todas as convenções e etiquetas de que sua tia fazia tanta questão e sem lhe dirigir nenhum cumprimento respeitoso, serviu-se de uma taça de vinho.

-Tenho más notícias, titia! – Finalmente ela falou, após um gole particularmente longo. – Régulos está morto.

Walburga, conhecida por ser uma mulher fria e cruel, fraquejou e por breves segundos pareceu desmoronar. Ou talvez tenha sido apenas uma impressão de Bellatrix, porque Walburga não demonstrara fraqueza quando o filho mais velho saíra de casa e muito menos quando o marido morrera, alguns meses antes.

-Como aconteceu? – Retomando as maneiras ríspidas, Walburga perguntou.

-Régulos foi um verdadeiro tolo! Fraquejou diante de uma ordem do Lorde das Trevas e foi castigado com justiça. Ele teve o que mereceu!

**Faça, faça meu trabalho**

**Faça meu trabalho sujo, bode espiatório**

_-Bombarda!_ – Rodolphus lançou o feitiço contra a porta da casa, que foi arremessada com violência para o meio da sala de estar. Ele, Rabastan, Bellatrix e Crouch Jr. entraram na casa e suas máscaras não eram necessárias ali já que a escuridão aveludada daquela noite sem lua era o suficiente para ocultá-los. Bellatrix tomou a dianteira do grupo e subiu as escadas que levavam aos aposentos. Assim que chegou no andar superior, um homem de rosto sério apareceu, apontando sua varinha para a Comensal. Parecia disposto a enfrentá-la sem pestanejar.

-Onde está o Lorde Negro, Longbotton? – Com o seu jeito altivo, Bellatrix encarou o homem. Os outros comensais começaram a rodear Frank, todas as varinhas apontadas diretamente para o Auror. – Ande, diga logo.

-Eu não sei do que você está falando! – Frank retrucou, aturdido, vendo que estava cercado. Temeu, mas não por ele, mas por sua esposa e seu filho que estava dormindo no quarto ao lado.

-Então eu vou lhe dar um lembrete! – Os lábios finos de Bellatrix curvaram-se num sorriso cruel. – _Crucio!_

**Faça, faça minhas tarefas**

**Para que seja você o envergonhado**

Rodolphus "cedeu" Bellatrix não tão gentilemente quanto gostaria. O que mais o incomodava era o sorriso debochado que torcia os finos lábios de Bella. Como ele odiava quando ela o olhava e sorria e agia daquela maneira. Sem ter dito uma única palavra, ela era capaz de humilhá-lo e insinuar constantemente que ele nunca seria o suficiente para ela, que ela iria sempre buscar um algo a mais. Ele ainda lançou um último olhar arrogante para Lucius e Bellatrix, acabando por se largar numa cadeira e encontrar companhia numa dose dupla de FireWhisky.

**Ódio, sou o seu ódio**

**Sou o seu ódio quando você quer amor**

- Mestre, eu sinto muito, eu não sabia, eu estava lutando contra o animago Black! - chorou Bellatrix, lançando-se aos pés de Voldemort, que se aproximava vagarosamente. - Mestre, você precisa entender...

-Silêncio Bella - disse Voldemort perigosamente. - Eu vou lidar com você num minuto. Você acha que eu entrei no Ministério da Magia para ouvir suas desculpas chorosas? OdF – Capitulo 35

**Pague, pague o preço**

**Pague por nada ser fácil**

- O Lord das Trevas voltará a se erguer, Crouch! Joguem-nos em Azkaban, nós esperaremos! Ele se reerguerá e virá nos buscar e nos recompensará mais que aos seus outros seguidores! Somente nós permanecemos fiéis! Somente nós tentamos encontrá-lo. CdF – Capítulo 30

Ei, eu sou sua vida Eu sou quem te trouxe aqui 

Voldemort continuou a andar e parou, reparando no espaço - suficientemente grande para duas pessoas - que separava Malfoy do comensal seguinte.

- Os Lestrange deveriam estar aqui - disse Voldemort baixinho. - Mas estão enterrados vivos em Azkaban. Foram fiéis. Preferiram ir para Azkaban a renunciar a mim... quando Azkaban for aberta, os Lestrange receberão honras que ultrapassarão todos os seus sonhos. CdF – Capítulo 33

**Ei, eu sou sua vida**

**E eu não me importo mais**

Desde que pousara os olhos sobre a figura alta e esguia de Lord Voldemort, que Bella sabia que não seria mais a mesma. Podia sentir, como se fosse um fogo que queima de maneira impetuosa, o poder que se desprendia daquele bruxo. Não era algo comum. As ondas de magia negra pareciam reverberar nela e sussurrar-lhe sedutoramente em seu ouvido, como o silvo de uma serpente que encanta a sua presa. Soube naquele momento que sua vida pertenceria à ele. Deixou que ele olhasse no mais fundo de seu ser e conhecesse todos os seus pensamentos, os seus desejos, os seus anseios. E ele percebeu que tudo o que se passava na cabeça de Bellatrix era direcionado à ele, Voldemort.

**Sou sua verdade, dizendo mentiras**

**Sou seus álibis racionais**

-Ele divide tudo comigo! - disse Bellatrix, pegando fogo de uma vez. - Ele me chama de sua mais leal, sua mais fiel...

-Ele chama?- disse Snape, sua voz mudada delicadamente para mostrar sua desconfiança. -Ele ainda chama depois do fiasco no Ministério?

-Aquilo não foi minha culpa! - disse Bellatrix, ficando vermelha. - O Lorde Negro confiou em mim, no passado, seu mais precioso – se Lucius não tivesse... EdP – Capítulo 2

**Estou dentro, abra seus olhos**

**Eu sou você**

Bellatrix, na maioria das vezes, não sentia nenhuma simpatia pela irmã caçula. Achava que ela era uma mulher fraca, estúpida e tola que só sabia falar sobre coisas fúteis e sem propósitos.

-Você acha que Lucius tem outra mulher?

-Você tem alguma dúvida a respeito disso? – Era mais uma constatação do que uma indagação. Como Narcisa podia ser tão diferente dela, Bellatrix? – Isso é um pouco óbvio, Cissa. Porque só agora isso lhe incomoda?

Cinismo? Sim, talvez Bellatrix fosse muito, muito cínica. Mas ela simplesmente não podia deixar de se divertir em ver as maneiras quase desesperadas de Narcisa em tentar manter o seu casamento perfeito. Lucius e Narcisa estavam unidos através dos laços do matrimônio, mas os laços que uniam Lucius e Bella eram maiores e grandiosos. Eles estavam unidos sob o símbolo da Marca Negra e enquanto o Lorde das Trevas permanecesse no poder (e Bellatrix achava que isso duraria para sempre) nenhum poder existente seria capaz de desvia-los de seus interesses e objetivos.

Fosse do desejo de Narcisa ou não.

**Triste, mas é verdade**

-Olhe para você, Andrômeda! – Bellatrix olhava com desprezo a irmã. – Casada com alguém que nasceu no meio dos trouxas, convivendo com tipos assim... Isso me enoja!

Andrômeda lançou um olhar penetrante à Bellatrix, seus olhos cinzentos faiscavam de maneira perigosa. Segurava com tanta força a mão de sua filha Nymphadora, que já arrancava protestos da pequena.

-Ao menos eu sou feliz no meio das pessoas que você tanto despreza. Sim, porque eles são pessoas, apesar de você se referir a eles como aberrações! – Andrômeda abriu um sorriso debochado e prosseguiu. – Eu fui e sou feliz de uma maneira que você nunca soube e nem nunca saberá como é. Sabe porque?

Bellatrix grunhiu alguma coisa, a mão direita escorregando para dentro do casaco em busca da varinha.

-Porque você nunca vai ser amada de verdade, Bellatrix. E eu tenho pena de você por causa disso!

**VIÚVA NEGRA**

"_Acabou Bellatrix!", _pensou a comensal, sentindo um peso opressivo no peito. Estava sozinha, como nunca achou que estaria. Não havia mais ninguém em sua vida. Ninguém. Pouco se importava com a vida dos outros, com o que lhes acontecera durante a guerra. Mas não podia evitar o estranho vazio em seus pensamentos. Ela era uma mulher morta em vida, desesperançada, sem objetivos. De que adiantaria viver se não teria mais o seu mentor, o seu mestre para guiar os seus passos? De que adiantaria viver, se o Senhor supremo do Mal havia sucumbido diante da maior fraqueza humana e pelas mãos de um fedelho estúpido? Nada mais fazia sentido. Bella compreendeu naquele momento que tudo estava perdido.

_**XxX**_

_N/A: Bem, essa fic era pro challenge de ships inusitados no Grimmauld. Mas nem eu consegui escrever a fic a tempo e nem o challenge chegou ao fim. Como eu achei que a idéia poderia render uma boa fic, deixei o projeto arquivado e parece que agora as idéias começaram a fluir. _

_As partes em negrito são da música "Sad but true" do Metallica (essa música é demais)._

**_Sad But True - Metallica_**

**_Triste Mas Verdade_**

Ei, eu sou a sua vida

Eu sou quem te levou para lá

Ei, eu sou a sua vida, eu sou quem se importa

Eles, eles traem

Eu sou seu único amigo agora

Eles, eles trairão

Eu sempre estarei lá

Eu sou seu sonho, faço você real

Sou seus olhos quando você precisa roubar

Sou sua dor quando você não pode sentir

Triste mas é verdade

Sou seu sonho, mente perdida

Sou os seus olhos quando você está longe

Sou sua dor quando você paga na mesma moeda

Você sabe que é triste mas é verdade

Você, você é minha máscara

Você é minha coberta, meu abrigo

Você, você é minha máscara

Você é o que é culpado

Faça, faça meu trabalho

Faça meu trabalho sujo, bode espiatório

Faça, faça minhas tarefas

Para que seja você o envergonhado

Ódio, sou o seu ódio

Sou o seu ódio quando você quer amor

Pague, pague o preço

Pague por nada ser fácil

Ei, eu sou sua vida

Eu sou quem te trouxe aqui

Ei, eu sou sua vida

E eu não me importo mais

Sou sua verdade, dizendo mentiras

Sou seus álibis racionais

Estou dentro, abra seus olhos

Eu sou você

Triste mas é verdade

_Em breve o prólogo estará no ar._

_É isso..._

_Beijokas, **Morgana Black**_


	2. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

"**_Às vezes eu lembro _**

_**A escuridão do meu passado **_

_**Trazendo de volta essas memórias **_

_**Eu desejava não ter tido **_

_**Às vezes eu penso em ir **_

_**E nunca mais olhar para trás **_

_**E nunca ir adiante **_

_**Não existiria um passado"**_

_**(Easier to run – Linkin Park)**_

_Tem dias em que uma mulher tem vontade de recordar o passado, rever suas ações, os seus maiores erros. Tem dias em que uma mulher acorda ridiculamente nostálgica. Hoje, eu, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, estou em um daqueles dias. Um daqueles dias em que as lembranças não me deixam em paz, não me deixam respirar. Um daqueles dias em que as recordações de uma outra vida voltam mais fortes, intensas... irritantes!_

_Subi até o sótão da casa onde vivi por tediosos anos com Rodolphus, na tentativa de me isolar. Se eu queria ficar nostálgica, com certeza achei o lugar certo. _

_Vestidos antigos, móveis esquecidos, lembranças quebradas. Cada peça, cada objeto continha uma memória, uma história. Algumas agradáveis, outras nem tanto. Lembranças de uma outra época, onde tudo era mais cheio de cor, de emoção. Lembranças de uma época onde eu me sentia viva._

_Um baú antigo chamou a minha atenção. Com um aceno de minha varinha o arrastei até perto de onde estava e com outro removi a poeira de uma poltrona puída. Sentei-me e comecei a vasculhar o seu conteúdo._

_Uma caixa média com o brasão da família Black estava escondido por debaixo de algumas quinquilharias. Removi a sua tampa e encontrei algumas fotografias amareladas pelo tempo. Há quanto tempo aquilo estava ali? Quinze, vinte anos... não sei ao certo!_

_A primeira foto me trouxe um sorriso ao rosto. Não um sorriso de felicidade. Creio que tenha sido um sorriso de deboche, sarcasmo, despeito talvez._

_Eu estava absolutamente linda. Um vestido longo e prateado cobria o meu corpo jovem e pequenas pedras ônix adornavam o meu colo em um belo colar. Aquele colar pesava horrores, assim como o nome que eu carregava. _

_Ladeando-me estavam as minhas irmãs mais novas: Andrômeda, a do meio, que na aparência era tão parecida comigo, com seus cabelos escuros e espessos, os olhos grandes e cinzentos. Sim, nós éramos parecidas, mas as idéias... Andrômeda era inteligente e esperta, mas uma tola romântica. Sempre com aquela conversa de que "Tudo o que você precisa é amor, Bella". Blá! Tinha vontade de esganá-la quando dizia isso. Acho que era por isso que ela e Sirius se davam tão bem. Os dois eram pateticamente emotivos. _

_Até mesmo na fotografia amarelada, parecia que Andrômeda me olhava com reprovação. Era sempre assim. Às vezes eu tinha a impressão de que ela era legilimente, pois era uma das poucas pessoas que sabia o que se passava em minha mente, com aquele olhar penetrante que ela tinha. Talvez nós fossemos parecidas demais. Era uma pena, Andrômeda poderia ter ido longe..._

_E do meu outro lado estava Narcisa, a caçula da família. Magrela e alta, com seus cabelos loiros e irritantemente lisos. Extremamente sem graça na minha opinião. Faltava a ela o charme peculiar dos Black._

_Durante anos tentei encontrar na família alguém que fosse parecido com ela. Inevitável não pensar que ela poderia ter sido fruto de um deslize de mamãe. Mas quem se importa? A moral nunca foi uma qualidade atribuída aos Black. E muito menos a mim._

_Passei para a foto seguinte. Naquela foto eu já havia me tornado uma Lestrange, estava casada com Rodolphus há alguns anos. E era justamente ele quem estava ao meu lado, juntamente com outro casal._

_Ah, sim, agora eu me lembro..._

_Aquela foto fora tirada no dia do casamento de Narcisa com Lucius. O sorriso indiferente que estava estampado no rosto do noivo de minha irmã só não ganhava do meu próprio sorriso. Eu estava achando aquilo tudo muito tedioso. E uma Bellatrix entediada, é uma Bellatrix perigosa. Eu me lembro muito bem daquela festa, das coisas que aconteceram ali, das atitudes que pareciam impulsivas, mas que foram cuidadosamente planejadas por mim. Mesmo que eu não tenha me dado conta disso._

_Talvez aquele tenha sido um dos meus grandes erros, pois a partir daí, as coisas começaram a dar muito, mas, muito errado..._

oooo

N/A: Bem, o prólogo foi mais uma introdução do que qualquer outra coisa. Foi curtinho, mas os capítulos serão mais longos.

See ya!


	3. Máscara

_**Capítulo 1 – Máscara**_

"_**Mascarado!**_

_**Fazendo sombras, respirando mentiras...**_

_**Mascarado,**_

_**Você pode enganar qualquer amigo que o conheça!"**_

_**(Masquerade – Fantasma da Ópera)**_

O som quase melancólico dos violinos enchia as paredes do salão da mansão de número doze no Largo Grimmauld e reverberava com sinistro requinte. Todos os ideais das nobres famílias e dos membros mais ilustres da sociedade bruxa que estavam presentes para um dos casamentos mais aguardados do ano, pareciam ainda mais evidentes diante do luxo exuberante e exagerado da família Black. Mas não era para menos, afinal, não era todo dia que um Black se casava e ainda mais com um membro da família Malfoy.

Todos aguardavam ansiosamente no salão magicamente ampliado a descida da noiva, que para manter a tradição, já estava atrasada.

_-Calma, Cissa. - Bella se esforçou ao máximo para demonstrar carinho com a irmã caçula, mas era simplesmente impossível. As duas estavam no quarto de Narcisa, enquanto a modista terminava de ajeitar os últimos detalhes no vestido de noiva da jovem. -Desse jeito a sua pele vai ficar toda marcada. E você não quer isso, quer?_

_Pronto, isso havia sido o suficiente para fazer Narcisa se acalmar. _

_-Não, claro que não, Bella. - Narcisa começou a torcer as mãos sobre o colo. - É que ainda é estranho pensar que vou estar me casando._

_-Estranho porque? Você está noiva de Lucius desde os seus dezessete anos. Não era isso o que você queria? Ou vai começar com aquelas conversas estranhas sobre amor e sentimento?_

_-Bellatrix! - Narcisa se indignou. - Quem falava assim era a Andie..._

_Os olhos cor de gelo de Bellatrix brilharam de maneira perigosa quando o nome de Andrômeda fora mencionado. Aquele era um assunto morto na família Black desde o dia em que a jovem se revoltara e fugira de casa. O nome dela foi esquecido no momento em que fora apagado da tradicional tapeçaria dos Black. E Bellatrix não se arrependia de ter dado apoio incondicional à sua tia quando esta resolvera banir sua irmã para sempre._

_"Traidora imunda!"_

_-É bom mesmo que você não pense assim! - Bellatrix falou com impaciência. As duas mulheres se encararam firmemente, apesar de Narcisa parecer um pouco intimidada com o jeito explosivo da irmã mais velha. -De agora em diante você vai ter que aprender a se virar sozinha, Cissa. Eu não vou ficar tomando conta de uma mulher casada e nem vou ficar ouvindo as suas conversas chorosas. Agora você vai ter a sua própria casa para comandar, precisa mudar a sua postura!_

_-Eu sei, Bella, eu apenas fiquei um pouco nervosa! – Narcisa se mirava no espelho, admirando a sua imagem de todos os ângulos possíveis e parecendo satisfeita. – Toda essa pressão e os preparativos... tudo isso me deixou ansiosa._

_"Por Slytherin, é somente nessas horas que Andrômeda faz falta. Detesto fazer o papel de irmã compreensiva!"_

_E Narcisa, observando Bellatrix pelo reflexo do espelho, perguntou:_

_-Será que Lucius vai ser um bom marido?_

_A vontade de Bellatrix era gargalhar na cara da irmã. Aquilo era tudo muito infantil, muito inseguro. Onde estava a segurança e força dos Black naquela garota?_

_"Ah, Narcisa, Narcisa, como você é inocente"_

_-Cissa, ouça. - Bellatrix fez a irmã caçula se voltar para ela, os límpidos olhos azuis de Narcisa brilhando ansiosamente. - Homens são todos iguais. O que difere neles são a quantidade de galeões que tem no banco e o sobrenome da família. E pode ter certeza: você tem um noivo com os dois quesitos em muita alta vista._

_Narcisa sorriu orgulhosa._

E o som da música foi interrompido quando todas as atenções foram chamadas e todos os olhares se voltaram para a escadaria da casa. Narcisa descia lentamente os degraus, apenas apreciando o momento onde ela era admirada como uma divindade, tentando prolongar o momento ao máximo. Sabia que aquela noite era somente dela, que tudo havia sido planejamente meticulosamente para que tudo ocorresse como era digno dos Black: perfeito!

Ela usava um belo vestido branco, com delicados bordados com fios de ouro, assim como o seu cabelo claro. Ela era toda branca e dourada, tendo o aspecto frio e distante de uma estátua de mármore que existe unicamente para ser admirada. Podia ver ao longe o olhar entediado de Bellatrix, enquanto esta ajeitava as longas luvas de cor escarlate, que combinavam perfeitamente com o seu vestido de seda.

O sorriso de Narcisa se alargou mais ainda, rejubilando-se internamente por ser o centro das atenções e por poder aborrecer Bellatrix, mesmo que sem intenção. Era uma velha rixa entre irmãs que sempre buscavam ofuscar o brilho da outra. E cada uma a seu modo conseguia isso: Narcisa por seu modo delicado de portar-se e agir, como todo dama requisitada da sociedade deve ser; e Bellatrix pelo seu jeito impetuoso e arrogante, que tornavam os traços marcantes dos Black mais evidentes e ainda mais atraentes.

Os olhares maravilhados diante de tal beleza acompanharam Narcisa, enquanto ela caminhava elegantemente até chegar ao local onde o seu noivo a aguardava, juntamente com os padrinhos e o funcionário do Ministério, que oficializaria aquela união.

Contudo, apesar de todos os procedimentos e pompas que um casamento daquele tipo exigia, a cerimônia não durou muito tempo. E o único momento em que Narcisa pareceu esboçar alguma emoção, foi quando a sua mão e a de Lucius foram envolvidas por três faxos de luz dourada, selando aquele casal como num contrato mágico.

oooo

O curioso nas festas da alta sociedade, era a falsidade que predominava ali. Como um baile de máscaras, sendo que a sua real identidade era oculta não por máscaras, mas pelos sorrisos vazios e as palavras falsamente polidas que eram distribuidas gratuitamente. Cada máscara pessoal escondia um segredo, um pecado. Covardia em mostrar o seu verdadeiro eu? Não, não se tratava disso. Mas era conveniente esconder o seu lado negro. Muito mais conveniente...

A música suave enchia as paredes do salão na mansão dos Black, enquanto vários casais valsavam ali. Cygnus e Druella, pais da noiva, observavam com verdadeira adoração a filha caçula. Enfim, alguma coisa com o qual a família poderia se orgulhar, após as decepções causadas por Andrômeda, Sirius e Alphard – todos os três excluídos do clã dos Black. Lucius e Narcisa eram os ideais de perfeição, lembrando os nobres heróis dos contos infantis, e na opinião de muitos, não havia outro modo para descrever os dois.

Entretanto, como ocorria desde que Narcisa se entendia por gente, a cena havia sido roubada por Bellatrix. Com o seu jeito imponente, a mulher entrou na pista de dança sendo conduzida por seu esposo, Rodolphus Lestrange. Ela bailava graciosamente pelo salão, a longa cauda de seu vestido escarlate flutuando no ar, lembrando vagamente um rastro de sangue. Por mais que a beleza de Narcisa fosse extrema, não conseguia superar os traços exóticos da irmã; sentiu as mãos formigarem de irritação ao ver que todos os convidados pareciam mais interessados em Bellatrix do que na noiva. E obviamente isso era apenas uma impressão criada pela mente insegura da caçula.

Fazia tantos anos que Bellatrix não dançava... e ela gostava realmente disso. A música invadia o seu ser e parecia reverberar em cada músculo de seu corpo, como se ela fosse parte da própria melodia. Quando as primeiras notas sinistras do cravo começaram a soar, a mulher tinha a impressão de ter sido transportada para um outro lugar. Um lugar suspenso no tempo e no espaço, onde o que só existia era aquela melodia de notas graves e lentas que pareciam traduzir todo o horror daquela vida vazia. Ao menos era a única coisa que ela apreciou naquela festa verdadeiramente, já que a perspectiva de participar de uma das rodinhas de conversa das mulheres a deixava no mais absoluto estado de nervoso.

-Você permite que eu partilhe uma dança com minha cunhada, Rodolphus? – A voz arrastada de Lucius chegou aos ouvidos de Bellatrix e a libertou do seu estado de extase. – Faz parte da tradição que eu dance com a madrinha da noiva!

-Se a Bella estiver de acordo, quem sou eu para negar? – E o tom de voz de Rodolphus parecia ser um pouco desafiador. – Bella!

Bellatrix varreu o salão com os olhos, até encontrar Narcisa conversando com alguma dama ilustre da sociedade e que Bella tinha a certeza de não se recordar o nome.

-E por que não? – Ela respondeu, desvencilhando-se dos braços do marido. – Somos da mesma família agora, não é mesmo?

Rodolphus "cedeu" Bellatrix não tão gentilmente quanto gostaria. O que mais o incomodava era o sorriso debochado que torcia os finos lábios de Bella. Como ele odiava quando ela o olhava e sorria e agia daquela maneira. Sem ter dito uma única palavra, ela era capaz de humilhá-lo e insinuar constantemente que ele nunca seria o suficiente para ela, que ela iria sempre buscar um algo a mais. Ele ainda lançou um último olhar arrogante para Lucius e Bellatrix, acabando por se largar numa cadeira e encontrar companhia numa dose dupla de FireWhisky.

_-Não gostei do modo como você se portou na reunião de hoje! - Rodolphus resmungou com a voz pastosa, enquanto observava a esposa, que estava sentada em frente ao espelho da mesa do toucador, escovar os longos cabelos negros._

_-Do que diabos você está falando! – Bellatrix perguntou rispidamente._

_O clima entre o casal andava tenso. Estavam juntos há alguns anos e era inevitável que a relação caísse na rotina e na mesmice. E o humor incontrolável de Bellatrix não contribuía para melhorar as coisas. Só piorava._

_-Do modo como você falava, do jeito como os outros olhavam para você. Lucius falou..._

_-O que o Lucius andou dizendo? – Bella pousou a escova sobre a mesa do toucador e virou o pescoço, até encontrar o olhar do marido. – Não vai me dizer que você começou a acreditar nas fofoquinhas dele?_

_-O Lucius falou – Rodolphus continuou falando, sem dar ouvidos às palavras de Belllatrix. O seu tom de voz ficava cada vez mais alterado, o olhar nervoso procurando sinais de culpa no rosto da esposa. – que você tem tido reuniões secretas e sigilosas com o mestre e eu não gostei nem um pouco do tom dele ao dizer isso. _

_-Você só pode estar ficando louco, Rodolphus. Você nunca se importou por eu ter um posto de confiança entre os Comensais da Morte, muito pelo contrário, sempre se orgulhou disso! Lucius está com inveja porque o mestre confia em mim e tem me dado missões de extrema importância. – E um sorriso provocativo aflorou nos lábios finos dela. – E se eu realmente fosse amante do Lorde das Trevas, você não deveria se importar, muito pelo contrário. Deveria sentir muito orgulho!_

_Rodolphus se levantou e caminhou a passos trôpegos em direção à mesa de toucador do quarto, aproximando-se de Bella. Levantou-a bruscamente e a empurrou de encontro à parede. Uma mão possessiva insinuou-se por dentro do decote da mulher, enquanto pressionava o seu corpo fortemente no dela._

_-Rodolphus, me solte agora! - exigiu, com a voz trêmula de raiva e asco._

_-Você é minha esposa! Minha! - Começou a falar freneticamente, forçando o corpo de Bella contra a parede. As mãos não se contentavam em apenas acariciar as curvas do corpo dela, tentavam obter tudo o que ela pudesse oferecer. Queria tê-la em sua plenitude, não apenas para exibir como um troféu. _

_-Você está bêbado, Rodolphus! – Bellatrix esbravejou, tentando empurrar o homem. – Me solte!_

_A boca dele buscava a dela avidamente e Bellatrix sentia cada vez mais aversão ao sentir o bafo de FireWhisky resvalando em seu rosto, em seu pescoço, em sua boca..._

_- Só minha!_

_E foi com certa dificuldade que ela alcançou sua varinha que estava sobre a mesa do toucador. Apontou diretamente sobre o coração dele, que só agora se dava conta de que estava na mira de não uma simples bruxa, mas de uma Comensal de Morte que tinha muitas habilidades na arte da tortura._

_-Nunca mais ouse tocar em mim contra a minha vontade! - Ela rosnou, o rosto muito branco tingindo-se fracamente de carmim. - Nunca, ouviu bem! Ou então vou amaldiçoa-lo de tal modo, que você nunca mais vai ser considerado um homem._

Bellatrix deslizou uma de suas mãos enluvadas sobre o ombro de Lucius, enquanto ele a conduzia pela cintura. Havia aceitado dançar com o cunhado unicamente por despeito, unicamente para mostrar à Rodolphus que não era propriedade dele. Porque ela sinceramente não sentia nenhuma simpatia por Lucius, já que os dois disputavam constantemente o posto de "servo fiel" do Lorde Negro e o seu "cunhadinho" fazia questão de tentar desmoralizar Bellatrix de todas as formas possíveis.

-Régulos tem me parecido muito ansioso ultimamente! – Lucius comentou, observando um rapaz por volta dos dezessete anos, que era cercado por Druella e mais meia dúzia de mulheres de meia-idade, que pareciam encantadas com o jeito falsamente polido do rapaz.

-Titia Walburga tem exigido muito do rapaz, quer que ele seja diferente daquele _outro._ – O outro obviamente era Sirius, o primogênito de Walburga, que na opinião de Bella tinha como objetivo de vida envergonhar e tripudiar o nome da família ao andar com mestiços e traidores do sangue. – E compreendo ela perfeitamente bem. Se eu tivesse um filho, teria feito o mesmo.

Lucius soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa.

-Você não me parece ser o tipo de mulher que nasceu para ser mãe!

Bellatrix se afastou um pouco e encarou os olhos cinzentos do cunhado.

-Talvez eu não seja mesmo. Mas você teve sorte, porque se casou com uma mulher que será uma perfeita "senhora do lar". Conseguiu o pacote completo: mulher dedicada e submissa, que encherá a casa de herdeiros perfeitos! – Bellatrix sorriu de lado – Parabéns, _cunhado_!

-Fico grato! – Agora era a vez dele sorrir de lado. - Eu realmente fiz um bom negócio ao me casar com a sua irmã.

-Um negócio? – Bellatrix repetiu lentamente, com sarcasmo transbordando em cada sílaba. – Então o casamento com Cissa foi apenas um negócio. Rodolphus pensou o mesmo quando se casou comigo, achou que seria meu dono... e bem, você é capaz de notar que ele não tem poder algum sobre mim.

A mão de Lucius que estava posta sobre as costas de Bellatrix escorregou lentamente e trouxe o corpo dela para mais perto dele, diminuindo um pouco do espaço que havia entre os dois. Bellatrix ergueu uma sobrancelha e, de relance, viu o olhar exasperado de Druella sobre ela, achando que os dois estavam fazendo algo assombroso.

-Talvez você precisasse de alguém que a colocasse no seu devido lugar, _cunhada!_ – Lucius sussurrou provocativo.

-Coisa que você nunca será capaz de fazer, Lucius! – Bellatrix rebateu, não gostando nem um pouco do tom de voz e do modo como Lucius dissera aquilo. Mas o seu sorriso enviesado, que sempre lhe dava um ar provocante, não condizia com os seus pensamentos. Que Lucius pensasse que ela estava entrando no seu joguinho barato de sedução!

Por sorte naquele momento a música havia sido terminada. Os músicos fizeram uma pausa para poderem descansar e o som das conversas parecia ter aumentado gradativamente, enquanto Bellatrix se dava conta da realidade. Druella se aproximou, de braços dados com Narcisa, que lançou um olhar gelado à irmã mais velha.

Lucius tomou a mão da sogra e beijou-a delicada e respeitosamente, repetindo o gesto em Narcisa.

-Querida, eu não sabia que a sua irmã era uma dançarina tão competente! – Comentou displicente, enquanto passava o braço ao redor da cintura delgada de Narcisa.

-A Bella faz outras coisas que não são de conhecimento das pessoas! – Narcisa respondeu, com uma ponta de ironia na voz. – Não é Bellinha?

-Assim como você, Cissa!

Bellatrix estava começando a se impacientar com o modo possessivo e ciumento da irmã. No mais ela era uma jovem apática e sem graça, mas quando algo se interpunha entre ela e o noivo perfeito, deixava a outra perigosamente venenosa. Como se Bellatrix precisasse do que era de Narcisa, sendo que ela era uma das servas mais fiéis e competentes do Lorde Negro, tendo aprendido os mais poderosos e perversos encantamentos diretamente do seu senhor e mestre.

Mas antes que Bellatrix esboçasse dar uma resposta um pouco menos delicada à irmã, o casal de noivos se afastou para receber os cumprimentos de Lucretia e Ignatius Prewett, primos da família.

Druella há muito perdera o poder de controlar as filhas, sabia que Bella era dona de si e pouco ligava para o que os outros pensassem, mas o seu olhar reprovador dizia claramente que havia algo de muito errado com a filha mais velha. Ela só não sabia do que se tratava.

Vendo-se finalmente sozinha no salão de festas, Bellatrix fez um sinal imperativo para um dos elfos domésticos lhe servir uma taça de vinho. Porque será que ela se sentia tão vazia naquele momento? Nada naquela festa parecia lhe interessar, sentia um tédio tão grande que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para diminuir isso. Ela poderia não ter notado isso claramente, mas cada uma de suas atitudes, cada uma de suas palavras naquela noite iriam desencadear uma reação diferente no futuro.

-O que você quer, Régulos? – A mulher perguntou, observando o primo que parou em frente à ela, por cima de sua taça de prata.

O rapaz moreno, apesar de possuir o arrogante traços físicos dos Black, parecia irrequieto demais; olhava para todos os lados, certificando-se de que não estavam sendo ouvidos. Puxou Bellatrix para um dos cantos do salão, os dois ficando quase ocultos dos olhares curiosos por um exótico arranjo floral

-_Ele _já deu alguma resposta, Bellatrix? – perguntou, falando muito baixo.

Pela primeira vez a mulher parecia verdadeiramente interessada em algo naquela noite. Por mais que estivesse acostumada com os bailes suntuosos e com o luxo da alta sociedade, aquilo tudo sempre a entendiara um pouco. E depois que começara a servir à Voldemort (justamente ela, que nunca pensara na ínfima possibilidade de ser considerada uma serva) aquilo tudo parecia ainda mais vazio, porque sua vida só fazia sentido quando despia a máscara de dama da sociedade e embrenhava-se nos caminhos ocultos da magia negra.

Bellatrix estreitou os olhos, que cintilavam de uma maneira peculiar.

-Eu já lhe disse, Régulos, que você se apresentará frente ao Lorde quando ele me convocar! – Ela respondeu. – Será quando ele desejar e não quando você quiser. Mas fico satisfeita em saber que tem tanto interesse em nossa _causa._

-Mamãe não diz isso diretamente, mas tenho certeza que se orgulhará de mim! – O rapaz respondeu, voltando a exibir os modos altivos de antes com um sorriso satisfeito. Se aquele era um modo de superar Sirius em algo, - que mesmo tendo desonrado o nome da família, era um bruxo talentoso - ele iria fazê-lo.

oooo

-Importa-se, Madame? – Um homenzinho baixo e atacarrado se aproximou de Bellatrix e apontou para a máquina fotográfica que trazia nas mãos. – Uma fotografia com os noivos e os padrinhos para a coluna social d'O Profeta Diário.

E os dois casais se postaram lado a lado, como numa grande encenação onde cada um sabia o que fazer, o que dizer, títeres do cenário perfeito. Mas a perfeição é uma farsa criada pelas pessoas para ocultarem os seus grandes pecados, pois homens e mulheres não são perfeitos e como humanos que são, tendem a cair na dissimulação, na hipocrisia, na falsidade.

Os flashes de luz das máquinas fotográficas pipocavam sobre eles, como as maldições que eram lançadas sem piedade sobre as pessoas que se interpunham entre eles e o seu mundo perfeito. Perfeitos ou amaldiçoados pela perfeição? Seres primorosos que nasceram com o divino dom da magia correndo por suas veias, ou seres profanos que usavam os seus poderes de maneira errônea?

Bellatrix não se preocupava com esse tipo de coisa, não se preocupava com as suas atitudes. Não se preocupou com o olhar malicioso que recebeu de seu cunhado ou com o braço possessivo de seu marido na sua cintura. Não se preocupou em criar falsas expectativas para Régulos e nem com o que ele poderia ser obrigado a fazer no serviço das trevas. E ela também não se preocupou em saber se aqueles ideais que lhe foram passados desde a infância eram verdadeiros. E, talvez, a falta de interesse no que estava fora do seu círculo de perfeição, tenha sido o seu erro; não ter sido capaz de calcular que cada ação traria uma conseqüência que nem sempre seria bem sucedida.

E aquele momento ficaria registrado para a posteridade numa simples fotografia de família. Mas as fotografias, mesmo as bruxas, não são capazes de registrar pensamentos, principalmente os mais obscuros, cheios de maldade e volúpia. Fotografias não são capazes de registrar emoções, principalmente naqueles que são capaz de dissimular os desejos. E fotografias não são capazes de registrar o que se passa por detrás de cada máscara!

oooo

Capítulo escrito ao som de Requiem – Mozart.

N/A: Bem, esse capítulo me deu um pouco de trabalho, tanto que tentei concluir ele desde maio, principalmente para caracterizar um pouco o clima dos Black. E ainda acho que poderia ter sido mais detalhista, ter desenvolvido melhor a personalidade de alguns personagens. E eu sempre imagino as festas dos Black como aqueles bailes de máscaras, principalmente em histórias de vampiros... rs... talvez por isso eu tenha escolhido esse título e essa música tema...rs...

Bem, no prólogo pode ter dado a impressão de que a Bellatrix iria aprontar algo assombroso na festa da irmã, do tipo de ter se agarrado com o cunhado em algum canto ou ter feito algum escândalo. As 'atitudes' impensadas dela foram mais sutis e inconscientes, deixei muita coisa subentendida, espero que vocês me compreendam.

E a história não vai ser muito linear, já que se tratam de memórias. No meio da narrativa sempre vai aparecer um flahsback, para poder explicar algumas coisas.

É isso. Obrigado à quem passou por aqui e comentou:

See ya!


	4. Dia das bruxas

_**02- Dia das bruxas**_

"_**Cobra **_

_**Eu sou a cobra **_

_**Tentando **_

_**Aquela mordida que você leva **_

_**Me deixe livrar sua mente **_

_**O deixe para trás **_

_**Não tenha medo **_

_**Eu tenho o que você precisa **_

_**Tenha fome e eu alimentarei"**_

_**(Devil's Dance – Metallica)**_

Bellatrix Lestrange era uma mulher vaidosa. Não a ponto de ser narcisista como sua irmã caçula, já que tinha consciência que a sua beleza perturbadora era notada por todos e que não precisaria passar horas e horas em frente ao espelho atenta a qualquer detalhe que o tempo pudesse esculpir em seu rosto perfeito. Na verdade, a sua vaidade vinha do seu lado negro; de saber que era invejada por seus companheiros comensais, por saber que o Lorde Negro confiava nela. Vaidosa a ponto de sentir um prazer quase insuportável quando notava os olhares cobiçosos de alguns, quando o Lorde solicitava a sua presença e lhe apresentava alguns dos seus planos.

_-Mandou me chamar, Milorde? - A comensal adentrou o escritório do Lorde das Trevas, inclinando a cabeça de maneira servil, os cabelos negros acompanhando o movimento. Contudo, os olhos não haviam se despregado do bruxo que estava sentado atrás da escrivaninha, acomodado numa poltrona confortável._

_Desde que pousara os olhos sobre a figura alta e esguia de Lord Voldemort, que Bella sabia que não seria mais a mesma. Podia sentir, como se fosse um fogo que queima de maneira impetuosa, o poder que se desprendia daquele bruxo. Não era algo comum. As ondas de magia negra pareciam reverberar nela e sussurrar-lhe sedutoramente em seu ouvido, como o silvo de uma serpente que encanta a sua presa. Soube naquele momento que sua vida pertenceria à ele. Deixou que ele olhasse no mais fundo de seu ser e conhecesse todos os seus pensamentos, os seus desejos, os seus anseios. E ele percebeu que tudo o que se passava na cabeça de Bellatrix era direcionado à ele, Voldemort. _

_E a cada vez que se encontrava na presença de seu mestre, Bellatrix sentia a mesma ansiedade, a mesma expectativa percorrendo o seu corpo, como se fosse a primeira vez._

_-Sim! - O Lorde se levantara de sua poltrona e dera a volta pela escrivaninha, parando em frente à sua serva. - Você é leal ao seu mestre, Bellatrix?- Sua voz era fria e um pouco aguda, e falava pouco acima de um sussurro. _

_-Sempre, mestre. Sempre! - A mulher respondera com convicção, colocando muita ênfase na palavra "sempre", os olhos brilhantes de deslumbramento. - O mestre sabe que eu sou a sua serva mais fiel e que sempre o serei. _

_-Então você seria capaz de sacrificar a sua vida por seu Lorde, morreria pela nossa... causa?_

_Bellatrix ergueu o rosto e encarou os olhos de Lord Voldemort. Um calafrio atravessou o seu corpo, mas ela não deixara transparecer aquilo. Era quase prazeroso tentar ocultar o quanto suas pernas fraquejavam quando aquilo acontecia... Ela não sabia descrever a sensação de ter a mente invadida pelo seu mestre; de sentir ele tateando as suas memórias, os seus pensamentos. Mas ao contrário da maioria, ela não se importava com isso._

_-Eu morreria pelo mestre!_

_Um sorriso satisfeito distorceu as feições viperinas do Lorde Negro ao ouvir aquela sentença. Um sorriso onde os lábios mal se moviam, mas que faziam o olhar semelhante ao de uma serpente irradiarem aquele brilho escarlate. Bellatrix adorava escarlate, sempre fora a sua cor favorita._

_Bellatrix não era simplesmente mais uma comensal que estava em busca de glória e poder. Ela realmente acreditava na doutrina da pureza do sangue, acreditava cegamente naquilo, talvez por causa de sua criação no seio da família Black. E Lord Voldemort era a personificação das suas crenças. Como ela poderia não segui-lo? _

_-Tenho uma missão para você, Bella! - E a comensal não podia ter sentido satisfação maior, quando ouvira as palavras seguintes: - Uma missão que só pode ser confiada a você e que deverá ser mantida em sigilo para sempre. Até o seu túmulo!_

Religiosamente, como se aquilo fosse ainda mais essencial do que respirar, Bellatrix renovara os feitiços de proteção que guardavam a relíquia do Lorde das Trevas. Sabia que naquela noite do dia das bruxas, a magia ficava ainda mais intensa no ar, quase palpável; por isso aproveitara o momento de solidão em seu quarto para isso.

Ele lhe dissera que aquele simples diário poderia, num futuro não muito distante, terminar a nobre missão de Salazar Slytherin, o maior dos quatro de Hogwarts. Sem pestanejar, sem questionar, a comensal aceitara com verdadeira honra aquilo, ter em seu poder e guardar com sua própria vida algo assim, tão valioso.

Escutou o ruído de passos pesados no corredor e guardou apressadamente o objeto dentro de uma caixa média com o brasão dos Black, onde Bellatrix costumava guardar alguns objetos de uso pessoal. Ninguém ousaria mexer em alguma de suas coisas e mesmo que tentasse, o diário que lhe fora confiado estaria bem guardado por poderosas maldições. Aquele era um segredo seu, nem mesmo Rodolphus saberia daquilo. O mestre confiava nela e aquela confiança não lhe seria tirada por _nada _e nem por _ninguém_.

Quando Rodolphus entrou no quarto, encontrou Bellatrix sentada em frente à mesa do toucador, escovando os cabelos negros. Ela parecia indiferente à presença dele, mas o seu olhar atento analisava cada passo do marido, que se aproximava lentamente de onde ela estava sentada. Sentiu ele afastar o seu cabelo para o lado, deixando-o todo acumulado em seu ombro esquerdo e, em seguida, algo frio lhe escorregando pelo colo.

Voltando a encarar o seu reflexo no espelho, Bellatrix viu que havia um delicado colar de prata trabalhada, com uma única safira de brilho hipnotizante ao redor de seu pescoço e repousando em seu colo. A mulher deslizou os dedos longos pela jóia, mas a sua expressão permanecia impenetrável.

-O que significa isso, Rodolphus?

-Não posso presentear mais a _minha _esposa? – Ele perguntou ironicamente, os dedos brincando com uma mecha do cabelo dela. – Apenas um agrado para você, Bellatrix!

Aquele era o modo do homem pedir desculpas pela sua grosseria, pelo seu ciúme descontrolado. Sabia que não poderiam ficar brigados por muito tempo, eram cúmplices, companheiros. Unidos num casamento onde um não sabia quem era mais interesseiro do que o outro.

E ele realmente sentia um orgulho extremo ao saber que era casado com uma das Comensais mais poderosas do Lorde Negro, sentia orgulho por ser invejado pelos demais. E fora ele que levara Bellatrix para aquele caminho, fora ele que lhe permitira aquela honra. Nada poderia tirar dele aquele orgulho.

-Narcisa o ajudou novamente a comprar as minhas jóias? – Bellatrix perguntou com deboche, voltando a ajeitar os cabelos. – Ela sabe muito bem que eu prefiro rubis.

-Eu sei disso, mas as safiras combinam com os seus olhos, _querida!_ – E o olhar cheio de volúpia que Rodolphus lhe lançara, dizia claramente que ele esperava um agradecimento a altura pelo presente.

-Nós vamos nos atrasar para o jantar na casa dos Malfoy, Rodolphus!

-Ainda está cedo, nós temos tempo!

XxX 

-Belo colar, Bella! – Narcisa comentou, assim que o casal Lestrange entrara no hall da mansão Malfoy em Wiltshire e entregavam as suas capas de viagem para um pequeno elfo de olhos saltados como pires. – Dobby, guarde as capas dos nossos convidados e sirva-nos o nosso melhor vinho!

-Mamãe e papai já chegaram? – Bellatrix perguntou, olhando com desprezo a figura miúda e assustadiça de um dos elfos domésticos dos Malfoy.

-Sim, já chegaram, e nossos tios também, junto com Régulos!

E enquanto se encaminhavam para a espaçosa sala de estar da mansão, Narcisa comentava com os seus gestos comedidos as melhorias que havia feito ali desde que se mudara após o casamento. Era notável a mudança que se operara na caçula dos Black após o casamento: Narcisa, que sempre vivera à sombra da irmã mais velha e da mãe, agora parecia muito dona de si e da situação, nem lembrava mais a garota que, por trás da postura arrogante, carregava uma insegurança latente.

Um aroma delicioso de abóboras assadas chegava facilmente na sala de estar da mansão, onde Lucius e seu pai Abraxas Malfoy, Cygnus, Druella, Órion, Walburga e Regulus Black conversavam. O rapaz mais jovem parecia um pouco abatido, mas ostentava o seu sorrido arrogante quando viu a prima chegar com o marido.

Fazia pouco mais de uma semana que Regulus fora marcado a fogo pelo próprio Lorde, tornando-se mais um de seus comensais, mas até o momento não lhe fora entregue nenhuma missão. O rapaz não era capaz de descrever a ansiedade que sentia ante o que poderia vir a fazer, de mostrar o seu valor; a expectativa de provar que era superior, de tornar o seu nome conhecido por toda a futura geração de sua casa sempre nobre e pura.

O jantar em comemoração ao dia das bruxas transcorria de maneira comum, onde os homens conversavam sobre a política fraca do Ministério diante do perigo iminente declarado pelo Lorde das Trevas. Os comensais presentes no jantar se deliciavam com as maneiras desesperadas do Ministro da Magia em tentar manter a ordem durante o seu governo, fazendo comentários mal-intencionados sobre o assunto.

-Como se o que o Lorde das Trevas fizesse fosse algo abominável, não é mesmo? – Bellatrix comentou com sarcasmo, tomando um curto gole de sua taça de vinho. – O Ministério deveria lhe dar uma Ordem de Merlin por isso, já que irá lhe poupar o trabalho de nos esconder dos trouxas.

-Bellatrix! – Cygnus lançou um olhar reprovador à filha mais velha. – Você não deveria falar assim!

-Porque não? – A mulher arqueou as sobrancelhas, pousando o guardanapo sobre o colo e oferecendo sua taça para ser cheia novamente. – Estou dizendo alguma mentira por acaso?

-Bellatrix, você tem que aprender a ser mais _sutil!_ – Lucius comentou, recebendo um gesto de concordância de Rodolphus. – Não se pode sair dizendo uma coisa dessas por aí. Podem até pensar que você é uma aliada do Lorde das Trevas. Já pensou nesse absurdo? –Completou com ironia.

-Por mim eu não ficaria me escondendo por aí, fingindo ser uma coisa que não sou! – Bellatrix sibilou tão baixo, que ninguém foi capaz de ouvi-la.

Prevendo que dali poderia sair alguma discussão inflamada, Druella interveio, mudando completamente o rumo da conversa:

-Mas nos conte, Cissa, querida, como tem sido a sua vida em Wiltshire...

As mulheres da família acabaram por entrar nos assuntos corriqueiros da vida doméstica, para desespero de Bellatrix. Aquilo era muito tedioso. Tão tedioso, que cinco minutos depois os homens se recolheram no escritório de Lucius, para continuarem a discussão interrompida.

As vozes de Druella e Narcisa chegavam nos ouvidos de Bellatrix, sem que ela se desse conta do que realmente elas estavam falando. Vez ou outra Walburga se manifestava, normalmente com seus comentários mordazes e irônicos. Será que o futuro de Bellatrix era se tornar uma mulher tão ou mais amarga do que a tia? Às vezes a comensal se pegava pensando nisso. As duas eram tão semelhantes...

-Eu ainda acho, Cissa, que mármore negro ficaria melhor no piso do salão...

Será que aquelas mulheres só sabiam falar daquilo? Havia tanta coisa que era mais importante do que aquilo e tudo o que elas sabiam falar era sobre coisas pequenas e fúteis.

-Mas mamãe, mármore negro deixaria a casa muito escura!

E então, finalmente acontecera. Começara muito sutilmente, no principio uma leve ardência que foi crescendo e crescendo até se tornar uma dor latejante em seu antebraço esquerdo e que logo depois explodiu com uma força surpreendente. Não podia ver caveira e serpente enegrecendo em seu antebraço, a manga do vestido escuro não permitia aquela visão; mas ela conhecia muito bem aquela sensação: o mestre a chamava! Tinha ímpetos de sorrir diante daquilo, gargalhar, extravasar aquela sensação de plenitude.

Discretamente, e Bella sabia que quando sua mãe e Narcisa entravam em alguma daquelas discussões fúteis, perdiam a noção do mundo, ela se encaminhara para o escritório da mansão. Assim que abrira a porta, encontrara o olhar expectante de Régulos, como se não soubesse o que fazer. Provavelmente a marca negra também estaria ardendo nele.

Ela aproximou-se da poltrona onde Rodolphus estava sentado e se inclinou sobre ele, deixando Cygnus, Órion e Abraxas levemente curiosos.

-Está queimando! – Ela sussurrara simplesmente, com a expressão imperturbável no rosto bonito. Rodolphus fizera um gesto quase imperceptível com a cabeça, como se quisesse dizer o mesmo.

-Bellatrix não está se sentindo muito bem, vamos voltar para casa! – Rodolphus anunciou para os outros, lançando um olhar cheio de significado para Lucius e Régulos. -Vamos, querida?

Os lábios finos de Bellatrix curvaram-se num sorrisinho que esperava ser despretensioso:

-Vamos logo!

XxX 

Poucos minutos depois, Bellatrix, Rodolphus e Régulos aparatavam em frente a uma imponente casa senhorial em Sheffield.

No exato instante em que seus pés tocaram a grama aveludada da propriedade, Bellatrix teve a mais absoluta certeza de que não se tratava de uma construção bruxa. Não sentia a magia no ar, nem os possíveis encantamentos que poderiam estar protegendo a casa de pessoas como... ela, por exemplo!

Foi quando sentiu o primo ofegar ao seu lado e parecia que um choque elétrico havia atravessado o seu corpo. Não precisaria olhar para trás, para ter a certeza de que o seu Mestre estava se aproximando.

-Milorde! - Inclinou a cabeça, fazendo uma discreta reverência, assim como os outros dois que estavam com ela. Bella quase era capaz de ouvir o seu coração martelando em seu peito, a adrenalina correndo velozmente em suas veias.

A figura alta de Voldemort se aproximou mais ainda, um sorriso de satisfação transformando as suas feições, deixando-o ainda mais apavorante, enquanto encarava os três comensais presentes. Lucius não fora convocado daquela vez.

Voldemort se voltou para o rapaz mais jovem. Os seus olhos vermelhos procuraram penetrar nas defesas do jovem Black e viu que ele não lhe oferecia resistência. Quase tão dócil e servil quanto um elfo doméstico. Mas o rapaz não poderia reclamar, afinal, a marca que ardia em seu braço era muito mais atraente do que os trapos esfarrapados daquelas criaturas.

-O que temos que fazer, mestre? – Rodolphus perguntou, enquanto os quatro observavam a calmaria presente no bonito casarão.

Apenas algumas poucas luzes estavam acesas no que parecia ser a sala de estar. Lamparinas feitas com abóboras estavam dispostas ao longo do caminho que levava a porta da frente.

-Apenas uma simplória comemoração pelo dia das bruxas! – O Lorde respondera maldosamente.

-Trouxas! – Bellatrix ofegara, excitada.

-Não simples trouxas, Bella! – Voldemort advertira, como se repreendesse uma criança que roubara doces antes do jantar. – Já passou o tempo em que acabávamos com trouxas inúteis e sem importância ao acaso. Temos de concentrar as nossas energias em conquistar aquilo que nos interessa.

-E quem teremos de _visitar _nessa noite, Milorde? – Rodolphus perguntou, enquanto se aproximavam da casa.

-Um figurão da alta sociedade britânica. – Voldemort respondeu com indiferença. – Eu avisei ao Ministro da Magia que tomaria medidas drásticas se os meus _pedidos_ não fossem atendidos. Acho que ele não ficará muito contente se houver desentendimentos com o Primeiro Ministro, já que ele prometera que nada iria interferir no mundo trouxa. Tolos!

Régulos sussurrara um feitiço e a porta abrira com facilidade, sem produzir ruídos. O som animado de conversas vinha do interior da casa, para onde os bruxos das trevas se encaminharam com passos leves.

O estado de surpresa que se espalhara na família – um casal e o filhinho de sete anos - de trouxas que jantavam, não poderia ser descrita. Também, como não se impressionar com a súbita aparição de quatro figuras encapuzadas em sua sala de jantar, na noite do dia das bruxas? Aquilo era surreal demais e George Smith, dono do casarão senhorial, tinha a nítida impressão de estar preso dentro de um daqueles filmes de terror.

-Mas o que diabos...? – O homem esbravejou, levantando-se e encarando os encapuzados e tentando disfarçar o seu temor.

-Veja, até que o trouxa tem alguma coragem! – Bellatrix zombou, soltando uma gargalhada.

-Do que você me chamou? – Smith indagou. Sentiu os dedos pequenos e macios de seu filho tocarem sua mão e olhou para a criança.

-Papai, é alguma brincadeira do Halloween?

-Sim, criancinha, é uma brincadeira bem divertida! – Bellatrix lançara um olhar rápido para Voldemort, como se pedisse permissão para o que fosse fazer. Rodolphus também se aproximou, apontando a sua varinha para a mulher de Smith, que permanecera estática por todo o tempo.

Em segundos, os gritos de dor e desespero provenientes da agonia da Maldição Cruciatus encheram as paredes da casa. Régulos observava, com os olhos levemente arregalados, a varinha erguida de chofre.

O garotinho se encolhera num dos cantos da sala de jantar, chorando baixinho, totalmente apavorado. Ele não estava gostando daquela brincadeira, queria que aquilo acabasse. Achou que o seu choro havia surtido efeito quando, depois de longos minutos, os gritos estridentes de sua mãe haviam cessado.

-Black, você já lançou alguma vez, uma Maldição Imperdoável? – Voldemort perguntou para o rapaz mais jovem.

-Sim, senhor! – Régulos respondera, os olhos pregados no homem que lutava bravamente para resistir à maldição cruciatus lançada por sua prima. Nunca pensara que um trouxa pudesse ser tão determinado. – Mas apenas em animais, nunca em pessoas!

-Mostre para mim que você é capaz. Você já tem a Marca Negra em seu braço, mas isso ainda não é o suficiente para mim. Mate!

Régulos olhou para Bellatrix e depois para Rodolphus. Os dois pareciam incentiva-lo com sorrisos perversos. A insegurança consumia o jovem, mas ele iria até o fim. Aproximou-se do local onde Smith estava caído, ofegante, o olhar suplicante lançado a ele.

-Não, eu não quero que você o mate! – Voldemort ordenara com sua voz fria e aguda. – Eu quero que você mate _ele!_ – e apontou para o garotinho encolhido no canto do aposento.

-Mas mestre, é apenas uma criança! – O jovem murmurou, a voz trêmula.

-Não, não é apenas uma criança. – Bellatrix respondera bruscamente. – É um trouxa miserável e repulsivo, que não tem o direito de respirar o mesmo ar que nós. Mate-o, o mestre ordenou!

Voldemort fizera um movimento com sua varinha e uma cadeira se postara atrás dele. Sentou-se confortavelmente, tamborilando os dedos longos e pálidos nos braços da cadeira.

Régulos ofegou. Aquilo era um teste, um teste para saber se ele realmente seria capaz de ingressar no serviço das trevas. Será que ele seria capaz de proferir uma maldição da morte sem cometer erros? Será que ele conseguiria reunir ódio e força ao mesmo tempo para assassinar o garotinho? Ele precisava fazer aquilo. Ele _tinha_ que fazer aquilo. Era uma questão de matar ou morrer.

Apontou a varinha para o garotinho...

...nunca mais seria capaz de esquecer a expressão de pavor que brilhava naqueles olhinhos azuis...

... suor escorria por debaixo de suas vestes negras, fazendo a varinha escorregar em suas mãos trêmulas. Não, ele não era um covarde, era tão ou mais capaz do que Sirius; ele iria conseguir. Não iria decepcionar sua mãe.

... O garotinho soltara um soluço...

... ele não tinha que temer nada, ele era um Black...

_-Avada Kedavra!_

E o corpo do garotinho desabara sem vida no tapete felpudo, fazendo companhia ao de seus pais, igualmente assassinados.

Atordoado, Régulos acompanhara Rodolphus, Bellatrix e o próprio Voldemort para os jardins da propriedade. A lua cheia iluminava os canteiros que não floresceram e o vento frio do outono parecia trazer o sussurro agoniado dos mortos.

-_MOSMORDRE!_

Rodolphus conjurara a marca negra no céu, amaldiçoando mais uma casa com o símbolo da morte, tão fria e assustadora. O brilho da névoa esverdeada, que ascendia cada vez mais alto, parecia ocultar o brilho das estrelas; o que de certa forma era uma ironia.

E antes de desaparatar, Voldemort sorrira de maneira cruel para o seu mais novo servo:

-Bem vindo aos Comensais da Morte, Régulos Black!

_**XxX**_

_N/A: Se eu disser que escrevi esse capítulo praticamente todo ontem, dá pra acreditar? Nossa, baixou A inspiração. Tudo bem, não falei taaaanto assim da Bella e nem dos supostos casos que vão rolar nessa fic, mas essa relação da Bellatrix com o Régulos vai ser importante para o desenrolar da história. (calma, ela não vai atacar esse priminho, não.. rs D). acho que já ficou até claro o motivo, não?_

_E eu sei que é até um pouco clichê essa coisa de ataques no dia das bruxas, mas eu não resisti. E devo acrescentar que o meu lado pervas veio à forra com aquela cena do garotinho...arre, to com medo de mim...rs... Se eu peguei pesado me perdoem, mas eu não acho que o Voldemort e seus Comensais fossem vilões do tipo novela mexicana... (e eu tenho que parar de ler coisas russas, tá me afetando muito..rs)_

_Ahh, obrigadinho às pessoas que comentaram a fic, fiquei bem feliz mesmo. Pra quem me desejou boa sorte no vestibular, um obrigado duplo. Sim, eu passei e ano que vem serei uma estudante de letras (a pessoinha aqui não se cabe de felicidade). Obrigado pelo apoio._

_Grande beijo e até o próximo!_

_Happy Halloween!_


End file.
